Bonga Bugle
The Bonga Bugle is a popular media oulet in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. It is a monthly magazine managed by two Seeq, the Owner and the Head Editor, the latter of which persuades Luso Clemens and Clan Gully to assist him in various interviews and reporting expeditions. Personnel Owner, Bonga Bugle This Seeq is a Level 1 Berserker who doesn't speak much at all during the few time Luso sees him. He appears to be quite dim-witted and relies on the Head Editor to do the talking for him, much of which is outright flattery. Head Editor The Head Editor is a Level 10 Ranger with a rather offensive personality. He is self-centered, flippant, cowardly, stubborn, and overly zealous in his crusade to obtain juicy news for the Bonga Bugle, no matter what the cost, unless of course it involves effort on his part. Overall, however, he is a relatively harmless person whose faults often lead him into hot water, from which Clan Gully must bail him out. Bodyguards At the Bonga Bugle's assistance is a group of competent bodyguards, consisting of a Parivir named Zengen, an Assassin named Saki, and a Ninja named Hayate (though these three are also fixed names for members of the clan The Eastwatch and may have been hired in the same way as Clan Gully during the mission featuring them). Missions Missions for the Bonga Bugle become available once per month after the notice The Bonga Bugle is read, although certain storyline missions must be cleared in order for some of the Bugle sidequests to appear at the Pub. Some Bugle missions include a prerequisite interview in which Luso must give the correct answer to the Head Editor's inquiries. Bonga Bugle - Goldsun *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month's special: the Field of Hidden Treasures! A place where treasures are said to spring into being beneath the ground...all by themselves! Reporting assistants wanted. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Now That's a Fire! The Head Editor is interested in finding hidden treasure on Baptiste Hill. Luso agrees to help him dig up some treasure by simply wandering round the map and using the command option to dig up anything he finds. When he finds three treasures, the Editor tells him their work is done. As Luso leaves, he wonders why the Head Editor doesn't leave with them, to which the Head Editor mearly states he wants to stay around longer for undisclosed reasons. The best treasure can be found by using an ability to knock the Head Editor off his tile, then dig there. Luso will then find the Bonga Bugle's hidden treasure. Bonga Bugle - Silversun *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month, we're taking a look at haunted spots, starting with that most forbidding of places, Shadeholme! ...Um, someone go with me, please! Note: the actual location of our report will be top secret! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Wanted: Ugohr The Head Editor is interested in writing an issue on Ghost hot spots. The first on the list being Shadeholme. The Location of Graszton is where you must escort the Head Editor and protect him from Ghosts and Deathscythes. Remember that in order to complete the mission you need to banish these enemies by using Phoenix Downs or other spells of the same effect and destroy their tombstones. Bonga Bugle - Ashleaf *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month, I'll be reporting on Galmia Pepe, fashion mavens known for their novel designs and commitment to quality. We'll be conducting some stealth interviews to get to the bottom of their unparalleled popularity! Reporting assistants wanted. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Pearls in the Deep The Head Editor is hoping to get an exclusive interview with a Galmia Pepe representative, a famous fashion company. However, when they arrive in Camoa, another news team, the Jylland Free Press, is already there, and they want the exclusive interview too. The objective is to get someone from Clan Gully to reach the representative first to get the interview. This mission has two outcomes, depending on who reaches the representative first. The Brigand Gloves can be found next to the Head Editor. If the other team wins, then the Ashleaf edition of the Bugle will be the editor simply saying what comes to his mind. Bonga Bugle - Mistleaf *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month's special feature: Unlimited Power! What power? Power in battle! What battles? Clan battles! We'll be measuring clan power, comparing the clans, and posting our results! Looking for clans to participate in this event! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Wanted: Sky Pirate Vaan The Head Editor is interested to see the most powerful clans he can, so hires Clan Gully and pits them against some tough monsters. The Head Editor claims he could easily beat all the monsters, but is currently too tired. The battle begins, and a timer starts. The faster Clan Gully wipes out the monsters, the better prize they recieve. If the mission is completed in 1-3 rounds, the player is rewarded with a Nirvana. If it's completed in four or five rounds, the prize is a Brilliant Theorbo. Bonga Bugle - Coppersun *'Description:' Greetings from the Bonga Bugle! This month we're taking a very long, very close look at Prima Donna! Is there anyone who doesn't know the incredibly popular and talented ladies of this singing group? There won't be after this month's issue of the Bonga Bugle! Assistants wanted. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Sleepless Nights The Head Editor is hoping to get closer to the popular band Prima Donna, but before Luso can accept the mission, he must prove he is a true enthusiast of the band by chanting along with the Head Editor. When he has done this, they fly to Fluorgis to meet them. On site, the band and Clan Gully are attacked by thieves, who want to kidnap the band. However, when they notice the Head Editor hiding behind everyone, they assume he is even more important, so go after him. After defeating the thieves, the Editor gets the interview he wanted and everyone leaves. Bonga Bugle - Emberleaf *'Description:' Greetings from the Bonga Bugle! This month we'll be investigating a true scourge upon the land- crime syndicates! As I am...somewhat concerned for my safety, I want someone to come with me! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission A Request The Head Editor wants wolves for this next issue. Make sure to select the "Howl like a wolf" option. You go to Moorabella where you will be pitted against a random rival clan. You must protect the Head Editor while at the same time defeating the rival clan. Bonga Bugle - Rosefire *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month's special: The Master Potter. I'll be photographing a pot on loan from master potsmith Master LePot the 3rd! Reporting assistants wanted. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Wanted: Gilmunto The Head Editor wants to take pictures of pots by the master potter LePot the 3rd. Out in Zedlei Forest, Clan Gully must organise the pots for a photo shoot, but there are monsters in the way. The Head Editor tells them to simply ignore them and to place the five pots on the five tree stumps. When they do, the Editor gets his picture, and everyone leaves. Bonga Bugle - Plumfrost *'Description:' Greetings from the Bonga Bugle! This month, we'll be getting up close and personal with the man himself, the Bugle Owner! All who wish to see just what our great Owner is made of had better not miss this unique opportunity! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission A Request The Head Editor interviews you and asks for a secret phrase. Choose the third option "You'll be Owner next!" After the interview you will be taken to either; The Rupie Mountains and fight some Chocobos, Fluorgis versus a few Bombs, or brawling Worgens, a Rocktitan, and some Tonberry in the Nazan Mines. Make sure to protect both the Head Editor and the Owner. Bonga Bugle - Bloodfire *'Description:' Greetings! Bonga Bugle Head Editor here! This month's special: the Working People! We're taking a look at daily life in a shop that's part of -our- daily life. Reporting assistants wanted. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission You Say Tomato The Head Editor had visited the Graszton shop in order to write a story on the trading business, but the shopkeeper flees the building after experiencing the Head Editor's antics. Luso must sell the correct items to customers while the Head Editor snaps pictures. When a customer (normally) asks for an item with certain abilities or effects, three choices will appear. Requests range from the very simple to more head-scratching. To complete the quest, most of the customers should be given the correct items. Satisfying 10 customers rewards Luso with an Eureka Crystal, satisfying 8-9 earns an Elixir, satisfying 1-7 yields nothing, and failing to satisfy any customers nets Luso a Knot of Rust. Bonga Bugle - Greenfire *'Description:' Greetings from the Bonga Bugle! This month we'll be looking at rare and unusual laws! All laws are equal, but it turns out that some laws -are- more equal than others! I'll need assistants, of course. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Rumors Abound The Head Editor first requires an interview in the town of Moorabella. When he asks you give a description of himself, Luso must respond with the flattering reply of "Simply lovely". The interview is then complete and the two head to the city of Fluorgis to investigate a unique law, one against "Being Robbed". The thieves that are present in this battle have apparently been hired to play their part in creating a scene worthy of a Bugle article. The law changes when this mission is repeated. Bonga Bugle - Skyfrost *'Description:' Greetings from the Bonga Bugle! This month we'll be taking a look at special places, traveling far and wide across Jylland to find the best and the most beautiful! And I'll need assistants! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Grounded! The Head Editor requires another interview, he starts off with a joke which Luso should respond with the "*smirk*" option. You are then told to go to the Ruins of Delgantua. Defeat the enemies and protect the Head Editor and the mission is complete. Bonga Bugle - Blackfrost *'Description:' Happy New Year from the Bonga Bugle! We're doing a special on New Year's resolutions, and what better place to conduct a survey than where all the people are: in Moorabella! Calling all those willing to assist this noblest of causes. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle *'Prerequisite:' Complete the mission Mountain Watch The Head Editor wants you to survey townsfolk about their New Years resolutions. Deploy your clan members around Moorabella and talk to everyone you can find. Your main goal is to find the most popular resolution, there are 13 different ones and it's random so you can guess if you want. Report the correct resolution to the Head Editor and the mission will be complete. Bonga Bugle - Bloodfire *'Prerequisite:' The Head Editor wants to visit exotic locations of Jylland, and has the Ruins of Delgantua in mind. After interviewing Luso to see if he's cool headed, they head out. At the ruins, the clan bump into a party of Viera who are annoyed by all the noise the Head Editor is making. The Editor flips and thinks their ghosts, demanding Clan Gully take care of them while he takes pictures. Clan Gully grudgingly fight the Viera clan, and they head out, since the Editor now has his pictures. Issues These issues can be found under the Notices menu in the Pub. They never go away, even after viewing them. The Bonga Bugle: Bloodfire Edition This month in the Bugle: Workers! I Feel Your Pain! :Special one-day report from the frontline of the retail industry: The Scoop From The Shop! :What I learned: Work isn't all fun and games! Other Headlines: *Clerk Reveals Customer Care Secrets :"The envy of all the other clerks." :"I just wanted to see the customers smile." *How To Shop, Head Editor Style *That Cute Girl Who Came Into The Shop A Word From Our Editor: Shops. Be they ye olde shoppes, or just plain old shops, you gotta love 'em! No purchase necessary, either, you can just enjoy window shopping. I certainly do! Now and then I'll try a piece of gear on that doesn't fit, and something will snap, and I'll have to fork over my gil. Maybe that's why those shopkeepers are always yelling at me when I drop in. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle The Bonga Bugle: Rosefire Edition This Month in the Bugle: Master Craftsman Goes to Pot! Goes to make pots, that is! And I was with the miracle-maker himself, Master LePot the 3rd! Enjoy this tale of earth and effort in harmony with some very pretty pots! Other Headlines: *Competitive Pot-Breaking Catches on with Youth *Head Editor Celebrates Youth Culture, Breaks Pots *Head Editor's Words To The Wise: "I just kicked it as hard as I could!" A Word From Our Editor: I tried to make some pottery the other day- whoo boy! It was just me and the clay for twenty-four hours straight and in the end, I did it! I made a lovely... lump of clay. Straightaway, I titled my work "The Lump: A Study" and quickly discarded-er, displayed it in my office. Folks, art is hard. -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle The Bonga Bugle: Silversun edition This month in the Bugle: Hunting The Haunts! A fierce battle to the undeath ensues between our heroic Head Editor and the forces of ghostliness. We've got the scoop here! Other headlines: -I ain't afeared of no poultergeists! Now taking orders for "Auntie's Anti-Haunt Charms" -Debate: Is our Head Editor afraid of ghosts!? -Special column: Our head editor weighs in: "Me and Auntie-The meaning of after life" A word from our Editor: My auntie's an awfully gentle soul. When I was but a boy, I'd come home crying, and she'd sing me a song, or give me a treat, and I'd feel all right. I'll never forget your kindness, auntie! Just stop haunting me! -Head Editor, Bonga Bugle Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Category: Organizations